Grissom's Wallet
by planetmarz
Summary: Grissom leaves his wallet in the lab. Let's see what the guys will do? [GSR] FINISHED....
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I don't own CSI. And also, please review. So I'll know whether I'll continue or not.

SPOILERS: Probably season 5

TITLE: Grissom's Wallet

"She's so amazing." Whispered Grissom to himself.

"Excuse me?" blurted Greg "You ok, Griss?"

Greg and Grissom have been doing a case that something to do with a kleptomaniac and a pyromaniac fighting. For the last three hours or so, Greg noticed that Grissom wasn't acting his usual self, but rather quite . . . normal.

"Nothing, Greg." Replied Grissom smiling "Go home. We'll work this next shift."

"But Grissom?" reasoned Greg. He looked as if like it was the end.

"Greg, sit down, let me explain something." Said Grissom, while showing him a seat "I've been a CSI for 35 years or so. And I have a lot of regrets. Most of them had something to do with my dreams as an Entomologist and some are burdens from my father's life. But one thing I regret the most, is the fact that I never got time to spend with the people I love as a man and not an Entomologist. Funny, I thought it would be for the best, guess I was wrong."

Greg looked at Grissom. He could see that from his eyes formed sadness. As if life had been so bad for him. He just nodded. The nod signaled Grissom to continue.

"Spend time with the people you love the most, rather than your work. Spend time with those you want to spend time and those you hope to spend time. Don't be like me Greg, don't ever make those decisions that you can't return or change. Be different. I don't want you to wake up years from now and say 'I wish I just said no.'"

Greg just nodded. Then Grissom stood up and smiled. Before Greg could react, Grissom was out the room and straight to the door. He slowly bowed down his head. At first, a small brown box was what he thought it was. But once the vision of a wallet appeared, he just gave a devilish smiled.

TBC. . .


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: This is the second chapter. . . . Hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcomed.

"You Got Grissom's wallet?" asked Catherine while flipping through the old brown leather wallet "How'd you do that?"

The shift who was working a double was having a small coffee break at the break room. Sara was still at the layout room still working at evidence while the others were taking a break.

"Lucky, Sara's not here, she'll go crazy." Said Nick, as if he was teasing his kid sister

"Give her a break." Defend Warrick "She said to me something about her family. Maybe it's been a down point lately."

"Anyways," added Cath, making sure the guys are listening to her "Let's see what mystery beholds Grissom's wallet."

Catherine, being the forever investigative CSI, flipped through pictures and started to look through a few of them. Passing those she has seen to the guys. But even those who observe detail misses out the big picture. Catherine passed what seems to be a normal picture to Nick, making him fall down the chair he was sitting on.

"Whoa, cowboy!" shout Greg "What's the rush?"

"Sara!" he replied

"Yes?" came the real Sara's voice from the door "What's the Cowboy-ing about?"

"Nothing" said Catherine sitting at all the pictures.

"What's up?" Sara asked,

"Nothing." They all replied

Sara raised her eyebrow. She knew something was up. "Alright. Fine! We'll I'm off. . . See you guys next shift. Umm… Cath."

"Yeah?"

"What's with the weird sitting position?"

With that Sara took off.

Catherine was still holding her breath. Nick, Warrick and Greg didn't move. After awhile, they started to move slowly.

"Whew!" sighed Warrick "That was close."

"What's with the Sara?" asked Catherine to Nick

"This." Nick showed everyone the picture of Sara. It looked as if it was just some candid shot. Sara was smiling at the picture. It looked like as if she was walking towards the one who was holding the camera.

"Is the Sara?" Asked Greg, she did look so different. Her smile was so perfect.

"Yup." Replied Catherine as she took the picture in her own hands. But realization dawned to her. "Why does Grissom have this picture?"

The three guys looked at her. It was obvious that they were asking the same questions to themselves.

"We all knew that Grissom and Sara has this thing, but is it possible that they had a thing in the past?" asked Greg

"Possible." Answered Nick "I think we have our own investigating to do…"

"I'm up for that." Answered Warrick "If there's something happening, we should know."

"Count me in." Said Greg,

All eyes turned to Catherine. She gave them a smile. "I'm up for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

And so, Grissom's wallet became the next priority of the whole lab. Hodges, Archie, David, Doc. Robbins and even Bobby chipped in. They all wanted to know. And when Cath told them that they found Sara's picture in it, they all seemed happy to help

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Hodges. They all agreed to come in shift, three hours early so they can start. They knew that if they want facts, they'll have to use the lab.

"Anything that has any resemblance with this picture." replied Warrick. They were all in the layout room. The picture of Sara became the main attention of the eager lab employees. "When I mean anything, I mean anything. The clothes she's wearing, the background and most of all, who's holding the camera."

"I can get a computer file and check for the background." Replied Archie

"I can look into what she's wearing." Suggested Hodges, who for the first time, was not irritating

"Bobby," called Nick "Get something off the bracelet that Sara's wearing." He pointed to Sara's right wrist

"From what I can conclude." Said Doc. Robbins as he placed on his eye glasses "Sara's around thirty years of age here"

Everyone looked at the coroner. He gave them a shrug.

"Doc. Robbins may be right." Replied David "She does look a lot younger in that picture"

They all looked at David. He gave them a questioning look that probably said 'What?'

"Alright people!" shout Cath "We have two and a half hours. After that, we have to turn back the wallet to Grissom. He might sniff something out. After all, he is a CSI. It won't take a college degree to realize that were investigating him."

With that, everyone scurried off as if they were in a hot case. Greg went with Archie. Nick went with Bobby. Catherine and Warrick went with Hodges. Doc. Robbins and David went for security. They were supposed to stand guard if Grissom or Sara was entering the premises.

But even the great coroner and his apprentice have distractions. Doc. Robbins and David were playing checkers. David was in the midst of making a triple move when Grissom entered the building. They even greeted each other. As Grissom entered the building, it was the only time that Doc. Robbins and David's brain started to have some sort of realization with what just happened. Both of them scurried off to at least tell or even warn some of the people about Grissom's arrival. But even Einstein would agree that there is no way that they would even catch up with Grissom.

Grissom's was actually surprised by how the whole lab as actually working. If it weren't for his fever, he would have actually asked Catherine who was in the 'boss' mode what was going on. But with a fever so high, he didn't mind. After all, he didn't even want to go to work. He just wanted to lie in his bed and never get up. But with the paperwork that's due, he knew that he had to go to work.

To make matters worse, Sara called in earlier. She said she too had a high fever. They both were at the same case yesterday together with Greg. But he was always on the other end of the line. He was checking the crime scene and collecting evidence. Sara on the other hand, stayed close with Grissom. They both shared theories and couldn't believe that a pyromaniac and a kleptomaniac would fight over small matters. But nether the less, they both stayed together.

And that was the reason why Sara had to take the night off, or even a week. Over the phone, she seemed very tired. And Grissom couldn't help but to say "I am so sorry, Sara." For about fifty times before he could actually say goodbye. He knew he was running a fever, but he had to work. It's the only thing he has.

Grissom entered his office. A pile of paperwork awaited him in his desk. It was incredibly smaller than the one yesterday. He sat down and started on the top paper. He knew that this will take awhile. He then thought that a small Chinese delivery would be nice. He started looking for his wallet at his desk. It wasn't in his house before he left. He searched every speck, even the closet believe me don't go there but there was no trace. He knew on that moment that the only place where his wallet could have been is in his desk. But now, it's a different story. Aside from the paperwork that immediately awaited his attention, there was nothing else.

"Great" mumbled Grissom, he was totally pissed off "First, Sara has my fever, now my wallet is missing. And a pile of unwanted paperwork is staring at me."

"Hey!" thought the totally innocent paperwork "Don't blame it on me if the woman you love is on a night off."

TBC…

NOTE: I know it's weird that the paperwork thinks, but I thought it would be kinda cute. Don't forget your reviews people. . . And I'm really sorry for the delay…. There was something wrong with our computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara was at her apartment trying to sleep on her couch. Her bed was too far away from the phone, in which she wanted to answer in case anything comes up. But she knew that this was only an excuse of her very tired brain for not really being able to stand up and walk.

She knew that Grissom was already having a fever these past few days. He was getting a little impatient and a little grumpy. He's been popping aspirins as if they were mint and he's drinking too much coffee. After all, she has known this man for about ten years.

"And you don't need a doctor to realize that the person next to year has a fever." She thought.

She would actually give anything to be at work. But at the same time, she didn't want to. Not only because of the fever which is giving her a major headache. But also the fact that she has to face Grissom and Sofia. It wasn't much of a big deal at first. She thought she was over it. She knew that beer wasn't a good cure. But at least it worked. She always had this drinking problem when she can't sleep. It's was always because of the somewhat formal 'hippie' events that her parents gave when she was young. Her parents liked grand parties and stuff. It was marriage counseling for them. But because of all the parties, Sara learned to drink and socialize in the very young age of 14.

But even her parents had a down point. She closed her eyes while tears fell from her eyes. She remembered that morning in their house, the smell of blood and her father lying dead on the floor.

Not to mention, she heard Grissom saying that he couldn't give up his career for her. Then after awhile, he goes out with Sofia.

"I guess that's my down point." She muttered to herself. Her eyes were already red from crying, and her body screamed for sleep. But even if she forced herself to sleep, she would probably be waking up by a bad dream. Yeah, even a 34 year –old CSI has nightmares. And if you were like Sara, you would probably be having nightmares of Debbie Marlin.

"Debbie." She whispered to herself "I can't stop dreaming about her." Sara was about to cry again, when her phone rang.

"Great." She mumbled. The ringing of the phone made her head fell like it was about to explode. It was probably Harry, her 'apartment manager'. She was two months late on the rent. But she can't do anything at all. The taxpayer had to make several adjustments on their salary for the past few months. That was why she went for the promotion. It would at least help with the bills. But the promotion was cancelled. And either way, Nick got the recommendation. It was useless.

Then there was a ring on the telephone.

Sara stood up. She grabbed the phone and sat back down at her kitchen.

"Hey, Sara!" greeted Greg "Why aren't you here?"

"Hi Greg." Croaked Sara "I have a fever"

"Fever?" asked Greg "You mean fever. As in you feel hot and cold and you feel like your head will explode."

"Yes Greg."

"Fever like the one Grissom has?"

"Yes Greg."

"You mean the Grissom that's here in the lab?"

"Yes Greg." Answered Sara patiently,

"As in Gilbert Grissom, CSI supervisor?"

She had it. "Bye Greg. See you next shift."

With that she dropped the phone and went back to her couch. She stared at her picture with Grissom 4 years ago. It was at San Francisco. She actually had this framed. It was the night were Grissom and the whole crew who worked with him with a bogus crime scene that was full of bugs, went out for a celebration. Before that night, they went shopping for her dress. She wanted this black dress, but it was actually too much for her. The next thing she knew, Grissom was paying for the dress. Then they went to this posh restaurant and enjoyed the night. But what she will never forget when Grissom gave her the bracelet that was dangling in her arms that night.

Both of them were at the balcony. Well, she was at the balcony first. Then Grissom came and told her about the stars and how he loved to wish when he was young. After awhile Grissom took out a small box. At first, Sara thought it was a fountain pen, just a formal gift for anyone. But when she opened it, it was this beautiful bracelet that was studded with diamonds. At the end, there was a dangling butterfly charm. At the back of the butterfly, 'Sara' was engraved. She remembered giving Grissom a look of amazement. She remembered him asking her if she liked it. And she answered "I love it." But at that very moment, their colleagues took a snap shot. First was the one where both of them were smiling. The one she has. The other one was a shot of her. Grissom got called inside by their director and she was left alone to answer the grueling questions of their friends.

"I do love him, don't I?" she asked the plant that Grissom gave her when she wanted to quit. "I love him, but does he love me?"

"Hey sweetheart!" thought the plant. It was really beginning to think that the paperwork was right about them being stupid "Why do you think I'm here?"

TBC. . .

NOTE: here I go again with the talking objects. But I really think it's really cute. Please give me reviews and please tell me if it's ok with the talking objects.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Greg dropped the phone, he immediately went to shock. "Why would Sara have Grissom's fever?" he thought. He knew that he have to tell Catherine. This was it, their missing clue.

Greg ran like he was a madman. He needed to tell Cath. The only way that Sara would have gotten that fever if she and Grissom would spend time after shift. Greg was already nearing Cath when he suddenly bumped to a very grumpy Grissom.

"Hey Greg!" shout Grissom, he looked like he's having a bad day "Look where your going."

"Sorry Griss" replied Greg, offering him a hand. "I have something to tell Cath."

"Well, Catherine's just around the corner." Said Grissom, "By the way, have you seen my wallet?"

Greg's face turned pale. "No." he replied too fast.

Grissom looked at him. He raised his eyebrow. "Well, if you find it, give it to me."

"Sure thing, Griss." He answered, and then he walked towards Catherine.

Catherine and the rest of the guys were at the layout room. They now had the facts they needed. Greg sat down next to Archie. He was still panting.

"Alright people!" shout Cath "Times up. We have to give Grissom's wallet. He asked me if I have seen it anywhere. If we continue this, it'll be instant suicide. Archie you start."

Archie stood up and placed pictures on the table. "The background is a balcony of restaurant in San Francisco called Alfred's. It's a fine dinning cuisine with an amazing view at their balcony. The prices are unbelievable. $50 per head basis and it's not a buffet, that's the entrance fee. They'll cook you anything, from lasagna to spinach quiche. Not to mention the $10 sherbets after every course."

"How about reflections from the shot?" asked Warrick

"I did get one thing that you'll all like." He replied. He showed them his portable laptop. "I did get someone's reflection." He enhanced one part of the picture. Then he cleared its pixels. "Look." He ordered "It's Gilbert Grissom."

Everyone was staring at the laptop. It was definitely Grissom. He was a lot younger. No wrinkles, no eye bugs.

"So Grissom's in" Said Nick "But he did work sometime in Frisco. It could be that."

"So Grissom gets a foul ball" said Warrick

"You're up next Hodges." Ordered Catherine

"Well…" start Hodges "Sara's wearing a tailored dress done by Felipe's. It's a small tailoring shop in San Francisco. They do all kinds of dresses for formal events. But this dress must be special because these babies cost a lot of money."

"How much are we talking?" asked Doc. Robbins

"$500 up to $1000" replied Hodges

"What!" asked everyone.

Hodges only nodded his head in reply

"But Sara won't spend on something like that." Replied Cath "Unless. . ."

"Unless Grissom paid the dress" concluded Nick

"Strike 1 for Griss" Said Warrick

"Bobby, your turn." Announced Cath

"I got something off the bracelet." Explained Bobby "It's a one of a kind diamond and silver bracelet. And you guys won't believe what's under the charm." He slowly took out a small enhanced photo of the charm's backside. Sara was engraved on the charm "See." He said "It's specialized for Sara. I looked it over some of our files. I came across the person who made it. He's name is Pier Vi. He's a French jeweler. He makes these one of a kind masterpieces. And you won't believe this."

"What?" asked David

"He's here in Vegas." Replied Bobby in a happy tone "And we get a chance to talk to him."

"What the hell do you mean by 'we'?" asked Catherine who was in utter disbelief

"Well" Explained Bobby "He remembers Grissom very well. He said that he recalls every moment that Grissom was in his shop. I asked him if we could drop by his shop. But he said that cops weren't good for business. However he said we just give him a call and use the speaker phone."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Nick, he was already in CSI mode

Bobby took out the speakers and connected it to his phone. He dialed the numbers in and waited. After the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?" greeted the voice "This is Pier Vi speaking."

"Mr. Vi?" asked Bobby "It's Bobby. We talked earlier."

"Ah yes." replied Pier, his accent was French but his grammar was in perfect English "Am I in speakers now?"

"Yes" replied Bobby "Can you tell us the whole story now?"

"Alright" answered Pier "It was about five years ago. Mr. Grissom came to my shop and asked for me. I was still in San Francisco back then. He asked for me, and my apprentice called for me. I went to him. And we shook hands. I asked him want he wanted. He said he wanted a one of a kind gift. I asked for whom. He said for a very special person in his life. I frowned at the answer. I wasn't really contented. I knew once I saw him that there's a story behind it. So I persisted. He gave in after awhile and said it was a lady named Sara. I asked what was so special about her. He answered by saying that his feelings for her was unexplainable. But suddenly his smile turned to a frown. I asked what the matter was. He said that he had to leave her for reasons. I asked what reasons. He said he had to move here in Vegas because of the lack of entomological studies at a near body farm, whatever that means? I told him if she could come. He said no. He said he wasn't good enough for her. That is why he was at my shop, to give a parting gift. To tell her he loved her but there was no use. That is when I gave him the bracelet. It's a one of a kind masterpiece I did several years ago. He asked if I could engrave her name in the butterfly charm that was at the end of the bracelet. I nodded. He waited while I was engraving the charm. When it was finished, he asked for a ring that was in one of the displays. My apprentice got it for him. He said that he would like to get it too. It was incase his mind changed, and wanted his special someone to go with him to Vegas. I gladly offered him the ring for free. He said he couldn't take it for free. So he got the bracelet and had the ring for 50 off its regular price. We said our goodbyes and he went off."

There was silence for a moment. But Catherine, who was all in tears, knew what she had to do.

"Mr. Vi, how much did the bracelet cost?" asked Catherine

"Half a million dollars"

Nick spitted out his coffee, Warrick fell from his seat, Doc Robbins almost fainted, David coughed a little, Bobby lost his balance and Catherine gave a short shout. It was quite obvious that the reply of Mr. Vi was too much

"And the ring?" asked Nick in a high tone

"The ring wasn't much. Even though it did have diamonds, it was made out of glass. I can say, Ten thousand US dollars."

Silence

"Thank you very much Mr. Vi." Said Bobby after a few minutes "Let's keep in touch"

"Alright, Bobby." He replied "Goodbye."

Then a soft click was heard.

Warrick straitened himself. "Strike 2"

"I do have information." Butted Greg "Grissom has a fever"

"And. . ." asked Nick

"Sara has a fever too."

Warrick gave a shrug. He didn't bother to look up. "I guess Grissom strikes 3."

Nick looked at the picture of Sara in the table

"He's out."

TBC. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grissom was in his office finishing his paperwork. For the past few hours, he felt as if his head was going to explode and brain matter would be all around his office. "I hate paperwork." He muttered. For the few hours he was in his office he couldn't help but be grumpy. First, he has a fever. Second, paperwork felt like hell. Third, his wallet was missing.

As Grissom finished off his paperwork, he couldn't help but think about his wallet. He didn't actually care about the money or the credit cards that were inside his wallet. All he cared was Sara's picture.

He slumped back in his seat and started massaging his temples. "Sara's picture…" he muttered. He can't believe that he lost Sara's picture. He quickly opened his desk drawer and picked up a small ring box. He slowly opened it and saw the engagement ring that was studded with diamonds. He gave himself a small smile.

"I actually wanted to ask Sara to marry me" he sighed. He closed the ring box and buried his head to his hand.

"Grissom?"

Grissom looked up and saw Sofia in his door

"Are you alright?" she asked "You look like hell."

"It's just the work." He replied trying to be kind. He did ask Sofia to dinner, but he never thought it would be much of a big deal, until the rumors.

"Alright then," smiled Sofia "I'll be in the break room."

Grissom gave her a shrug, and then she was off. After three estimated seconds, Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg together with the whole lab came charging in his office. They closed the doors and sat themselves in.

"What the hell is going on!" complained Grissom

"Why don't you tell us that." Argued Catherine

"Wha?" said Grissom

"You say you love Sara but you take Sofia out to dinner?" stated Nick "What is that about?"

Grissom only gave them a face that said 'huh?'

"You buy her a half a million dollar bracelet and now you close her out." Stated Warrick

"Wait!" Now it's Grissom's turn to wonder "How do you guys know about the bracelet?"

Silence

"Tell me!" shout Grissom. His face was already red with anger

Silence

"Alright!" complained Grissom "You guys have no right to come to my office and try to talk me to tell you things that only me and Sara should know!"

"Gil…" said Catherine

"No!" argued Grissom "It's my turn to talk. You guys spread rumors about me all the time. And ninety-nine percent of the time, their wrong. You guys have no right to actually argue with me by stating that I don't love Sara just by asking Sofia to dinner. !"

Silence

Grissom slumped in his chair. He started massaging his temples. Nobody even dared to move or to breath. But Grissom was already going to break the silence.

"I know you guys have my wallet." He replied "When I bumped to Greg, he answered to fast when I asked him if he saw my it."

All eyes turned to Greg.

"It doesn't matter." Said Grissom "All of you just wanted to know what's really going on. Well, there's nothing going on. You hear me. Nothing…"

"We're sorry, Griss." Apologized Warrick

"We didn't really know what we were doing." Said Catherine

"We were just really concerned." Replied Nick

At that moment, Brass entered Grissom's office. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." said Grissom "The lab just wanted to cram up my office."

"Here's the Fever Pills you asked." Said Brass, he gave the pills to Grissom and at once he gulped two of the pills like they were candies.

"You guys better watch your backs." Said Brass to the rest of the guys before he left "Sara got Grissom's fever just by sticking around him in the crime scene, and now all of you are in his office."

Everyone looked at Greg as if he were their last meal.

"Don't kill me." He pleaded

"Don't kill him." Ordered Grissom "We can do this in two different ways. You guys give me my wallet back and everything in it, and we can forget that this ever happened. On the other hand, you guys give me my wallet back and make so much of a big deal about it and kill Greg and spend the rest of your lives being stunned."

Everyone started to look at Catherine. She fished the wallet out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"Alright!" said Grissom "You guys are probably wondering where the hell I got so much money to buy Sara a half a million dollar bracelet. My father gave me some responsibility with his Import/Export business when I stayed in San Francisco. And up to now, I still help him with his deals here in Vegas. So don't get any ideas."

He then went out of his office and started to walk to the exit when Greg came running in his direction.

"What's the rush Greg?"

"You told me that we should spend time with the one I love. With the ones I care about. With those I want to be with as a man. Now, I'm telling it to you. Spend the rest of your life with Sara. Spend it not because you don't deserve her, but because you love her and you know that in all means, she loves you."

"Greg. . ."

"No Grissom! You go to Sara's apartment and tell her how you feel like how you just told the whole lab. You love her Grissom! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong Greg." He said giving him a small smile "Did you ever wonder why I bought a promise ring instead of an engagement ring?"

"You proposed to Sara?"

"It wasn't an engagement ring. It was a promise ring. I gave it to her when we were in the airport and I made a promise to her that when I'm ready, I'll ask her to spend the rest of her life with me. She said that she'll be waiting for me."

"Mr. Vi didn't tell us that."

"That is why I'm telling you this." Grissom took out the small ring box from his pocket and showed Greg the ring inside "I asked Mr. Vi to come here in Vegas. I asked him to get the best engagement ring he has. He gave me that. And yes, I'm planning to tell Sara. But not now."

Greg smiled at Grissom. "I don't know what to say."

"Good." Exclaimed Grissom "Don't say anything. The last thing I need is the whole lab in Sara's apartment."

END

So how'd you guys like it? Is it good enough? Should I write a sequel? Tell me….


End file.
